<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish Upon a Star by sunflower_swan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308257">Wish Upon a Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan'>sunflower_swan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sees a shooting star. To wish, or not to wish?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish Upon a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stars twinkled overhead, in sharp contrast to the limitless ink-black sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s left arm lay at her side, hand entwined with Fred’s. Her right arm was pulled up and served as a prop for her head. She crossed her legs and let out a contented sigh, savoring the divine moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash streaked across the sky, breaking her trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa!” she breathed. “Did you see that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making a wish on shooting stars was not something she had done since childhood. Sprawled on the fragrant green grass with Fred, she couldn’t think of anything to wish to be better or different.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>